The present invention relates to anti-friction bearings, particularly of the type having a split inner ring assembly. More specifically the invention relates to a removeable safety lock for bearings of this type.
In anti-friction bearing assemblies having an inner ring split at right angle to the bearing axis, the parts of the inner ring must be matched to each other in order to ensure trouble-free operation of the bearing when installed. In the handling of bearings of this type prior to installation, particularly during shipment, there is the danger of separation of the inner ring parts with the consequent possibility of interchanging the split inner rings. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide some means for securing the inner ring parts during handling and shipment prior to installation.
Locking devices of this type are not new per se. For example, in accordance with one such prior art device shown in German Patent No. DT-Gbm 1 747 260, there is provided an elastic plastic bushing which has rib-like protuberances on the surface of its outer lining which elastically distort when inserted into the bore of the inner race rings. These bushings are relatively expensive to manufacture and it has been found that they are extremely difficult to remove by hand because of the tight locking engagement in the bore of the inner ring. In some instances, a sharp instrument is required to remove the bushing resulting in permanent damage. Consequently the bushing is not reuseable.
The problem is thus to provide a locking device for bearings which is of relatively simple construction and can be manufactured economically and which nevertheless securely holds the assembled bearing parts together until final installation. Additionally, the safety lock should be relatively easy to dismantle without difficulty and be capable of reuse many times.